In recent years, wearable terminals such as an eyeglass-type terminal and a watch-type terminal have been developed as compact devices that a user can wear and carry around, and many wearable terminals are equipped with a speech recognition function for recognizing the speech uttered by a user. By making the speech recognition function of such a wearable terminal always available, it is possible to improve user's convenience. However, it is also predicted that the wearable terminal performs speech recognition in response to the user's talking to himself/herself, surrounding noise, or the like, and malfunction may occur in the case where the speech recognition function is always available.
For this reason, it is considered to provide the wearable terminal with an activation button for stopping the speech recognition function in normal time and activating the speech recognition function. However, in a compact wearable terminal, it is predicted that it is difficult to provide the activation button, or it is difficult to provide good operability to the activation button. In this regard, with consideration of user's convenience, a technology in which a predetermined activation word is set in the wearable terminal and a speech recognition function is activated for a certain period of time when the activation word is recognized has been developed.
Meanwhile, a technology that can deal with more complicated and specific input information by analyzing not only speech uttered by the user but also gesture of the user has been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing apparatus capable of outputting information on an instruction object instructed by gesture by associating the speech recognition result obtained by speech recognition of uttered speech and the trajectory of the gesture with respect to a screen on the basis of the uttered speech and the time relation in which the gesture is input.